Minoxidil, spironolactone, and finasteride are active ingredients for hair growth in current use. Minoxidil and spironolactone are formulated in an external medicine for the treatment of hair loss/alopecia, and finasteride is formulated in an internal medicine for the treatment of hair loss/alopecia. However, a number of clinical trials have established these compounds can elicit side effects on a biological organism. For example, common side effects of minoxidil include burning or irritation of the eyes, and itching, redness, or irritation at the treated area; common side effects of spironolactone include electrolyte abnormalities (high blood potassium), nausea, vomiting, headache, rashes, and a decreased desire for sex; common side effects of finasteride include sexual dysfunction.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a novel active ingredient for hair growth, and this novel active ingredient is derived from a natural product and has high biocompatibility to reduce the occurrence of side effects when applied to a biological organism.